


Tell me that you'll open your eyes

by SpookyMoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fourth Shinobi War, Friends to Lovers, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: One moment can change your life. One second will decide your fate. A shinobi never wavers and fights until death is the only option.It doesn’t hurt to die.What hurts is being left behind.Temari’s life is hanging by a thread, when Shikamaru realises he doesn’t want to lose her.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Tell me that you'll open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Blood/Wounds
> 
> Song: "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol

_~*~*~*~_

_  
  
"I want so much to open your eyes_  
_'Cause I need you to look into mine"_

  
  
_~*~*~*~_

She didn't feel the blade crushing through her body, neither the pain. Only when she was swaying she knew something was odd. Her hands reached for the wound. She looked at her hands which were smeared with blood.

_This is my blood._

She didn't have time to process this new information when her opponent fell to the ground with a gasp.

Her hands felt numb as she reached for the wound again and saw a man appear behind her enemy on the ground, the snow under him slowly getting red.

She had seen this man before. His most striking feature was his dark hair with a ponytail on his head.

"Temari, where are you hurt?"

She knew he meant her, but her head couldn't make the connection.

Thinking...

... _was so hard._

Breathing...

... _was so hard._

Standing...

... _was so hard._

She saw how he came up to her and grabbed her shoulders. He said something again, but this time she couldn’t hear him speaking, just saw the movement of his lips.

_Why couldn't he just leave her alone?_

She closed her eyes and felt how her head bumped into something.

_Come with me, my child._

_...mummy?_

Shikamaru was not a doctor, but even after endless weeks of war, after so many deaths, he could tell very well whether a wound was fatal. So he had no idea why he was even trying to stop the bleeding and pressing his hands as tightly as possible on Temari's stomach. He knew it was pointless and yet he clung to the belief that she would live.

She could not die.

"Please, please stay with me," he whispered like a mantra.

She was the only one of his friends who was still with him. After his unit had broken up, he first lost Choji in the turmoil of war. Then contact with Ino was cut.

Until two weeks ago, he had known that everyone was fine. Now all those under his command were scattered to the wind. Nobody close to him had died yet and he didn’t intend to let this change now. 

The tears were dripping hot from his face.

Winter had come mercilessly. They all had hoped to be home when the first snow fell. It was almost December now and they were still fighting. Hardly anyone had the courage or the will to fight. It was a hopeless situation.

He could see her pulse beating and her chest rose and fell too, still.

Shikamaru carefully took his hands away. The wound had stopped bleeding. Whatever had happened, he couldn't exactly say, but Temari was alive and that was the main thing.

Now all he had to do was move her to a safer place.

_She couldn't believe her mother was really sitting there._

_All the things she knew about her mother were slowly fading into nothingness, but she could remember that smile. The smile she had inherited from her mother._

_Karura didn't say a word but patted on the place next to her. Temari didn't need another invitation, but sat down beside her._

_She didn't wonder where she was. There were few conclusive explanations._

_The most likely was her own death._

_"You are so beautiful," her mother said, stroking her hair as Temari leaned against her._

_"Why I'm here?" Karura's hand stopped._

_"You have been wounded badly and things are not looking good for you, Mari."_

_Her mother used to call her that. She hadn't even realized how much she'd missed it._

_"But I don't want to die," she said and noticed how her tears came._

_"Then you have to fight.”_

He had found a cave and taken shelter there. First he had lit a fire before he summoned a bucket from one of the numerous rolls that he carried with him so that he could collect snow in it. He was so exhausted from carrying Temari, and also her heavy fan, that he finally sat down on the floor next to her.

As soon as he regained his strength, he would have to take proper care of her wound. He had just thrown a few compresses on it and made a bandage around it. It was important to put enough pressure on the blood vessels so that they didn't start bleeding again.

Shikamaru also wanted to see how deep the wound was. Maybe he could sew it up and keep it from getting worse.

He felt the pulse on her neck again. Her heart was beating. A little weaker than desired, but regularly.

She didn't respond to his touch. That was what worried him most. Every shinobi was trained to react to the smallest changes in the environment, even while sleeping. If the enemy got close enough to touch you in the face, it was too late.

He heard her say something softly.

He thought it was his name.

_“I can’t die. Kankuro and Gaara need me. Suna needs me. And Shikamaru…”_

_The words died in her throat. Karura squeezed her hand._

_“Is that the boy you like?”_

_She was sure her head got red like a tomato. She felt so hot._

_“I care a lot for him,” she answered and faced her mother._

_“And does he feel the same for you?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_She knew that she was lying to herself. Shikamaru cared for her, she knew it. But did he reciprocate her feelings?_

After the water was boiling and he had prepared some threads and a needle, clean cloths and put together different herbs he always carried with him to treat wounds, he was ready to stitch up the wound on Temari’s stomach.

She was still unconscious and he hoped she wouldn’t wake up when he would pierce her with the needle. He took some deep breaths and carefully cut open the bandages. The blood had dried and he had difficulties to take off the compresses.

When he had a clear view of her wound his hands started shaking. It wasn’t the first time he treated such a wound. During war he had patched up so many of his comrades, that he had kind of routine with this.

The problem was this was no stranger he just met on the battlefield. This was Temari and she meant a lot to him. She was more than just a friend. He realised now how much she meant to him, when she was on the verge of death. She would scold him if he messed up. He didn’t want to hurt her and even more not give her an ugly scar because he was no medic. 

And he wanted her to open her eyes. 

“You can do it,” he mumbled to himself as he dunked a cloth into the water and started cleaning the wound.

_“Is it painful to die?”_

_Temari was curious. She hadn’t noticed how she got stabbed. Would it hurt to say goodbye to the world of living?_

_“No,” her mother responded and looked sad. “It’s harder to go back and continue living.”_

_“Is this why you stayed in this place?”_

_She started to notice her surroundings. They were sitting in an oasis, the shadow of the palms was soothing. But the colours were off and different. Like they lacked some shades._

_“No.” Karura’s face got hard on the edges. “I stayed because I couldn’t come back. I tried. I really tried. But I wasn’t allowed.”_

_Temari threw her arms around her mothers neck. “I know you did.”_

He was sweating as he finished his work. Temari had whined and whimpered every time he used the needle. The wound was deep, but as he could conclude her organs didn't get hurt.

Shikamaru threw the used bandages into the fire to get rid of them. He didn’t know how close they were to the enemy and he didn’t want to find out and give them a hint because of Temari’s blood. The traps outside the cave weren’t nearly enough to hinder someone entering but he hoped it would suffice until she reached consciousness again and they could leave this place.

He couldn’t carry her through all the snow and reach one of the encampments. If he had to fight both of them would die.

After he had cleaned his hands, he touched her forehead. She was a bit warmer than normal.

_Maybe the first signs of a fever?_

He sighed. He should rest for a few hours. He had done everything in his might.

She was making small noises of discomfort and threw her head from one side to the other. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her eyebrow. It hurt so much to see her like this. Temari was strong and she would regain conscious. She would look into his eyes and smile. 

“I’m here, princess,” he said and put some the hair out of her face. “I won’t go away.”

_She wanted to ask her mother so much more. Questions about love and life itself. If she was following a path her mother would approve of and if it gets better one day. That the pain of loss, of losing her, her mother would ever hurt less._

_But she couldn't. Her throat was so full of emotions and unsaid words. So she just leaned against her mother and breathed in her scent._

_"You have to decide now." Karura's voice was firm and strong. "If you follow me, I will lead you to the place I'm watching you all the time."_

_"And if not?"_

_Karura pressed her lips to Temari's forehead. "Then I'll leave you now. I'm proud of you, Temari. You are strong and fierce. Never lose this strength."_

_"Mum," she squeezed. "Will you wait for me? Just a little longer?"_

_Instead of an answer she smiled._

_"Go back to the man you love. Take care of your brothers. I'm always watching you."_

On the second day Temari got a high fever and the wound showed signs of inflammation. After giving her medicine to stop the infection, cleaning the wound once again and trying to cool her down with cloths he soaked in ice cold water, he had to act immediately. Out of pure despair, because at the end of the day the fever was still dangerously high, he moved her outside and covered her body in snow.

He brought her back inside and suddenly realised he had to get her out of her clothes. If she stayed in the wet pants and shirt, her temperature would drop dangerously low. He was sure Temari would kill him once she found out, but since he had acted so headless, she would die before she was able to yell at him.

He swallowed hard and decided not to look when he undressed her. His face felt already hot, because he was so embarrassed. Maybe he should never tell her or else she would chase him down the very second she opened her eyes again.

"I'm really sorry," he said with a soft voice. "I should have thought ahead. And they call me a genius."

She would kill him. She surely would.

_Karura had shown her the way out of the oasis. It was one step ahead and she would leave her behind. All the longing for her mother caught up with Temari._

_It was dark and cold outside the oasis. There were no stars or other guidance. She would walk back in complete blindness; it scared her._

_Her mother pushed her forwards and she stumbled out of the oasis, feeling the cold catching up with her body._

_“I love you.”_

_And then she fell into the abyss._

The fever was gone three days later and he could finally breathe again. Shikamaru had barely slept. Therefore he was struggling now to keep his eyes open.

It was time to change the cloth on her forehead. Even if she hadn’t felt hot for hours, he still was worried the fever would come back.

His fingers grabbed the cloth slightly, his fingertips touching her eyebrow, when Temari frowned.

He felt the wetness gathering in the corner of his eyes, relieved she was reacting to his touch.

"Stop it, crybaby" she muttered, reaching for his hand. “That tickles.”

"Thanks to all goods," he uttered immediately. "You are finally awake."

She opened her eyes just a crack and saw how close he was to his face. She didn't know why but she put her hand on his cheek. He put his over it and gave her a hint of a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He just nodded.

It was damn exhausting to be awake. Much more exhausting than anything she had ever done, but she saw how much worry was embedded in Shikamaru's face and she didn't want to scare him any more.

"What happened?"

"You let a kunai hit you, passed out and almost bled to death under my hands. Then I brought you here and tended your wound. Since then I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"How long ago?" she asked hoarsely.

Her throat was so dry and it was difficult to press out the words.

"About five days."

She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back into the ground by the shoulders.

"Please, Temari. I didn't patch you up so you could run straight back to the battlefield."

"I need to pee, idiot," she grumbled.

"Then I'll help you."

"No," she said. "I want to keep at least a little dignity."

He put his hand to his neck. "I had to change your clothes," he mumbled ashamed and blushed. "Everything was covered in blood and then I had to lay you in the snow to get rid of the fever…”

Now it was her turn to blush. She was glad he had told her, but still he had seen her more or less naked and that made her uncomfortable. It wasn't because she was ashamed of her body. It was because it was Shikamaru.

"It's okay," she pressed out so that he wouldn't die of shame right away. "Help me up and tell me if there is any other news."

Apparently Shikamaru didn’t know anything at all. He had brought her to this cave days ago after he had lost track of his people and she was stabbed right in front of him. Since he didn’t want her to die - and she didn’t ask why - he stayed at her side.

As weakened as she was, they would have to stay here for a long time. Most of all, they were in the middle of the snow and it looked like it was snowing even more. Temari didn't like it at all, only she knew how stubborn Shikamaru could be.

He wasn't going to expose her to any additional danger, nor would he just leave her behind to search for help.

She probably wouldn't have done it any other way.

After helping Temari, Shikamaru had another look at her wound. Fortunately, the inflammation subsided, but a nasty scar would remain. She had insisted on seeing the wound too, so he held out his pocket mirror to her. He could hear her making a choked sound.

"I'm sorry. I'm not an Iroynin and I would have liked to save you from having to wear a scar like that."

"Don't be silly, Shikamaru. Yes, it looks bad, but I've already got various other scars. One more doesn't bother me."

She lay back flat and Shikamaru noticed the beads of sweat on her face. Without thinking, he put his hand to her forehead. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm just checking if you have a fever," he explained.

"I'm just in pain," she uttered.

He rummaged in his pocket and held out a few leaves.

"Chew these leaves. They don't taste good, but they help with pain. I'll get you water."

He heard her cursing as she bit the leaves and had to suppress a laugh. The raw leaves of this plant tasted terrible, but he had nothing to process them into pills. It was sheer luck that he found this one. In winter this plant was one of the few that still bloomed.

When he returned to the place where she was lying, he saw her grimace. He helped her lift her head so she could have a drink. Of course she wanted to hold the mug herself. He noticed how hard she was breathing. Apparently she was in more pain than expected.

"I would love to keep you company, but it's damn troublesome to be awake," she said with her eyes already half closed.

"Go back to sleep, Temari. If something happens, I'll wake you."

She didn't hear his last words, but had already fallen asleep.

It had to be in the middle of the night when she woke up, because only the fire in the cave gave light. Suddenly she was so infinitely cold and a tremor had seized her that she could not get under control. She gritted her teeth, but it didn't get any better.

"Shikamaru?" she called softly. She didn't want to wake him if he was to sleep. He deserved a break after doing so much for her.

He was by her side so quickly that she was startled.

"What is it?"

"I-I’m f-freezing," she said.

"I can't get you closer to the fire," he replied. "But I can give you my blanket."

Temari didn't want him to be cold because of her under any circumstances, so she didn't think twice.

"Would you lie down with me?" He raised an eyebrow. "So you don't have to sacrifice your blanket and we both are warm."

Shikamaru seemed to wonder if this was a trap, but then he shrugged and went to get his blanket. Temari meanwhile turned to the side because she could no longer lie on her back. It was difficult to do while she was trembling all over.

Finally Shikamaru put the second blanket over hers and slipped under it behind her. He put an arm around her and held her tight. Contrary to what she expected, it didn't feel weird. His warmth was a relief and the way he hugged her body was just pleasant.

She squeezed his hand which he had carefully positioned in front of her stomach. Temari could hear him making an amused sound from behind her.

"I just want to state for the record that you invited me to your bed and now you want to hold hands."

She laughed softly because she couldn't think of an appropriate reply.

"At some point you will get it all back, Nara. Fear the day."

He snorted. "I survived worse."

* * *

"Hey, shadow boy. Can you explain to me why you're cuddling with my sister?"

As if Kankuro's words alone weren't enough, he backed up his words with a kick to his shin. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hand. Temari was awake too and grumbled a curse in Kankuro's direction. To make the situation a little less awkward, Shikamaru stood up and met Kankuro's angry twinkle.

"A good morning was too banal for you?"

"Do I get an answer to my question now?" demanded Kankuro.

Shikamaru saw that he was not alone. Behind him stood Kiba with Akamaru. His friend seemed to be wavering between amusement and pity.

"It was cold," said Temari and wanted to sit up.

When she did, however, she let out a cry of pain and held her hand over her wound.

"Damn it."

"I told you to lie down, Temari", Shikamaru sighed.

She did as he told her and exhaled loudly.

Kankuro now seemed at least worried and no longer angry. He crouched down next to Temari.

"Are you all right Tem?" he asked gently.

"No," she replied. "I've been injured and my brother has nothing better to do than sniff at the person who saved me from bleeding to death."

"I've been terribly worried over the past few weeks. I'm sorry."

Shikamaru decided to give the two siblings a private moment and went to Kiba.

"It's really good to see you," said Shikamaru. "Why are you here?"

Kiba grinned. "The war is over. We won."

A stream of infinite relief broke through him. He wanted to say something else, but the exhaustion was now taking its toll. His legs failed him and luckily Kiba kept him upright.

"You’re totally jazzed, aren’t you?"

"I'm just glad that this nightmare is over."

They left for a nearby camp shortly afterwards. Temari was transported on one of Kankuro's puppets while Kankuro and Kiba informed them of what had happened over the past few days.

He listened halfheartedly, because he was so exhausted. He wanted to lay down and sleep for at least a week before he would move again.

In the camp he met the heroes of the war and Sakura immediately set about tending to Temari's wound. Shikamaru was so happy to be among his friends again and to be pulled into a tight hug by Naruto - who just like Sasuke now had one arm less - that he could no longer suppress the tears.

Choji didn't leave his side and Ino didn't let him out of his sight for a second either.

They had all seen comrades die around them. Each and every one of them would have to think about this war for a while and forget, they would never forget it.

Temari had no rest since arriving at the temporary camp. Sakura had professionally treated her wound and now there was only a small scar that ran below her costal arch. It was slightly jagged and irregular, but otherwise it was not as bad.

Kankuro reappeared and tried to make her laugh. At some point Baki also found her tent and hugged her tightly, because he was at least as relieved to see her well as she was to see him alive. Gaara came last and took her in his arms, which was quite unusual for him.

When she was finally alone and could think, another visitor announced himself.

She looked at the tent entrance and there was Shikamaru. He was wearing fresh clothes and his hair was loose. It was still wet because the water was dripping down the tips of his hair. She had never seen him with his hair down.

"This is a strange sight," she remarked with a smile.

"You don't believe how many people thought I was a woman on the way here."

She put her hand to her mouth and laughed. "Sit down with me, Shikamaru."

He let the fabric fall to one side and sat on a chair next to her bed. She could see how tired he was, but the tension in his whole body was gone. Now that she was safe, he could rest and he really deserved it.

"I wanted to say thank you again, Shikamaru. If it hadn't been for you, then I wouldn't be sitting here anymore. Anyone else would have just let me die."

He gave her a crooked smile.

"You would have done the same for me," he said.

It was really sweet to see him so ashamed. Mainly because he couldn't look her in the eye.

"I just wouldn't have been so nice to you, crybaby," she teased him.

"If you say so." She heard him smile.

They looked at each other now. Something had changed between them. Not only had he saved her life, but he had done so for completely selfish reasons. Temari would have been perfectly happy to just keep looking into his eyes, who were so soft for her.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'd better go. It's late," he said, turning around.

Temari panicked. She didn't want him to go. He should never leave her side again. She had to tell him how she felt, because if she didn't do it now, she would never find the courage to do it again.

She quickly rushed out of bed and ran after him. She stumbled, but Shikamaru caught her. His face was suddenly so close to hers. She closed her eyes and bridged the last few inches with her lips to meet his.

It was just a short, waferthin touch of her lips, but enough to knock Shikamaru's heart out of step. He hadn't expected that Temari would kiss him. With a pounding heart, he pulled away from her and looked into her face. It was bright red and she obviously didn't dare to look at him. Like him before, she now avoided his gaze.

Encouraged by her attack, he carefully took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. When she did not object, he met her and kissed her much more forceful.

Then everything happened very quickly. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. He pulled her closer to him so that he had a better grip. Shikamaru didn't know how long they stood there and just kissed over and over again. He could have stayed like this forever if not a loud cough behind him made them jump apart.

Kakashi stood in the tent and looked at them clearly amused.

"I hate to disturb the young love, but we need you for a meeting, Shikamaru."

"Of course," he replied before Kakashi disappeared out of the tent. Shikamaru looked again at Temari. Her entire head was flushed red. He was sure he didn't look any better.

"It could have been worse," said Shikamaru. "Kankuro must have beaten me right away."

She was still looking at him, glowing red, but nodded in agreement. He didn't want her to feel bad, so he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I think we have a lot to talk about when I get back."

"Do we still have to discuss something?"

He noticed how she just wanted to annoy him a little so he decided to get into the game.

"Well, our age difference could be a problem," he remarked dryly.

"I beg your pardon?" she uttered indignantly and broke away from him.

"Well officially I'm not yet of legal age. So you have to ask my mother if it's okay if we start a relationship."

He could suppress his laughter for another three seconds when her jaw dropped. She immediately slapped his arm with one hand.

"I think I'll think twice about whether I want to be with such a crybaby at all!" she burst out. She couldn't quite hide her smile.

"You're already quite troublesome," he countered. "I don't know if it's worth all the effort to travel to Suna all the time."

With that he caught her off guard.

"You would come to Sunagakure just to see me?"

"Of course."

Her eyes suddenly softened and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe I'll give you a chance."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He didn't think that good things could come out of a war.

When she smiled at him as he left the tent he was sure the world had many wonders yet to come.


End file.
